Jadekat Week Day 3: Hair
by bardofspace
Summary: {Edited} Image belongs to ikimaru.tumblr. Karkat goes to visit Jade in the land of Frost and Frogs. This story includes: flower crowns, hot chocolate, and Earth movies.


Karkat trudged through the cruel blanket of snow that fell on everything. He made his way to the front of her house, nearly sleeping on the black ice on the door step. He had to admit, it was a well built house. Trolls had a great appreciation for architecture, since they had to overlook the building their hives when they're very young. With his jacket sleeves covering his hands, he rang the doorbell and tried to brush some of the snow off his hair.

"Ugh, fuck." He muttered. Holy shit it was freezing. How the hell could she put up with this? It's like an unmerciful God of ice and cold set a curse in her planet. He already missed his Land of Pulse and Haze, but he needed to see her.

"Password fuck ass!"

Karkat looked up and saw her at the window of her tower, waving her arms out like an imbecile trying to fly. For some reason she was wearing a flower crown in her hair.

"God dammit, Harley, you're going to fall if you keep doing that!" He shouted up at her. "And why the fuck are you wearing a flower crown?"

"It makes me feel like a princess!" She shouted backed down at him.

"That's the most ludicrous thing I've heard all day."

"And that's not the password dip shit!" She laughed so much and so loudly it probably could have caused an avalanche.

"Do we really need to start the password bullshit? I'm freezing my ass off here!"

"Okay! Give me two seconds!" And with that she disappeared from his view. It would take God knows how long it would take for her to get to the door from all the way there.

The door opened, and he was relieved to see her. Bark beast ears, flower crown and all. Her smile was warmer than anything he could imagine.

"Hi Karkat!" She greeted and pulled him inside with a hug. She then, much to his dismay, put a flower crown on his hair as well.

Jade led him past the hallway, and into the living room where there was a roaring fire, thawing him. Even his hair felt frozen. Jade giggled as he shivered.

"I wasn't joking when I told it was really cold here." She told him.

"I know."

"Then you'd think it might have been a good idea to wear something warmer." She said, pointing to his hoodie. "Like maybe a proper jacket."

It crossed his mind to remind her that she left him outside, waiting for her to open the door while she was shouting about passwords, but he didn't have it in him to make any smart comments.

She took a blanket off the couch and wrapped it around him.

"Better?" She asked, pushing some of his hair off his face, and he nodded.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"Alright, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's just a stupid thing." He said, looking at the floor.

"Well, it can't be that stupid if it's making you all sulky."

"I'n not sulky!" He protested. "I am the opposite of sulky! In the dictionary, they put my name beside the definition of unsulky!"

"Unsulky isn't a word." She said with a grin.

"It is now!" He said, stomping his foot.

"Fine, you're not sulky, and the world is flat. Now will you tell me what this "stupid" thing is that's making you so upset."

"Okay, okay…" He gave in. "Just, please, don't laugh."

"I won't" She promised.

"Right." He said, and took a deep breath. "So I was asking John if he knew of any good Earth movies, and said that this one he last saw was pretty good-"

"Wait, you're upset over a movie?" She giggled.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"I'm sorry, I just thought something really bad happened!"

"Something really bad did happen" Karkat whined. "Jegus, poor Hazel Grace…"

"Oh no, you didn't watch-"

"_The Fault in our Stars_? Yes. Yes I did. It was awful, yet beautiful. It redeems the complete category of "Earth Movies", but it was so painful to watch."

"That's the thing about pain, it demands to be felt."

"Don't. Don't even start, Harley."

"Ok, how about I make us some hot chocolate, and we watch a shitty earth movie." Jade suggested. Over time, watching shitty earth movies became their hobby.

"What film?" He asked tentatively.

"Scott Pilgrim vs. The World."

"How shitty is it?"

"It's so shitty. Wanna watch it?"

"Hell. Fucking. Yes."

* * *

Jade returned with the hot chocolate and popcorn, and placed them in the coffee table. Making popcorn is always an unspoken essential when they participate in the act of viewing a shitty Earth movie.

"So what's this piece of crap about?" He asked as she say down on the couch beside him.

"This one is my favourite pieces of crap! It's about this guy, and he has to defeat this girl's seven evil exes so he can go out with her, and she had really cool hair, and he's in a band, and he's a little shit." She explained. "Crappiest crap of the crap pile. I think you'll like it."

And he did like it. Or at least, it was funny enough to make him feel better.

He began to feel tired half near the end, so he ended up resting his head on Jade's lap. She started playing with his hair, running her fingers through it.

*This is nice.* He thought to himself as he fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
